In the field of building construction, and specifically with respect to the erection of multi-story buildings, a building structure typically includes a framing structure and a flooring structure. The framing structure includes the main load-bearing structure of a building that maintains the stability and structural integrity of the building. The flooring structure includes the floor that is supported by the framing structure. The typical multi-story building structure consists of a plurality of columns that are interconnected with beams and flooring sections that are supported by the beams.
The Applicant desires to create a need and market for an improved building structure that includes a balcony. Such a building structure may satisfy future needs by providing increased resistance to damage due to weather, a stable balcony structure, and drainage capability. These and other aspects of the present invention will become readily apparent from the description provided herein.